


I'm Nothing Like You

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: Song Tales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (fite me), (i like writing song fics too much so I'm making a series of them), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Angst, F/M, Flowerfell, Flowerfell AU, Song fic, i mean it's flowerfell, of course it's angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song fic based off Love Like You from Steven Universe (including the unofficial lyrics, tho please note, some changes have been made so it better suits FF!Sans), set at the end of Overgrowth by leviticusarts. Credit to siviosanei for the Flowerfell AU. I'd advise you to read Overgrowth first before reading this, seriously, it'll a) make more sense and b) hurt more :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Nothing Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based off Love Like You from Steven Universe (including the unofficial lyrics, tho please note, some changes have been made so it better suits FF!Sans), set at the end of Overgrowth by leviticusarts. Credit to siviosanei for the Flowerfell AU. I'd advise you to read Overgrowth first before reading this, seriously, it'll a) make more sense and b) hurt more :)

Sans stood in front of Frisk's grave, save star in his hand rather than around his neck.

_____ If I could begin to be, _

"hey, sweetheart… i… i failed you again today."

_____ Half of what you think of me, _

"sorry. it's hard to be kind without you" 

_____ I could do about anything, _

"i try, i really do but…"

_____ I could even learn how to love. _

He sighed and rubbed the back of his skull, "things were so much easier with you, sweetheart."

_____ When I see the way you act, _

"i miss you more and more each day."

_____ Wondering if you're coming back, _

"if you could just stop this, please, for me. i'll stop…"

_____ I could do about anything, _

"i'll stop causing more pain."

_____ I could even learn how to love like you. _

"if not, i'm afraid i'll just go back to how i was before all this."

_____ I always thought, I was bad, _

"i don't want to, but i think i will eventually. i don't think i'll ever be good, or kind, or thoughtful."

_____ Now I'm sure that it's true, _

"not like you were."

_____ 'cause I think you're so good, _

"i could never be as kind as you, or even come close."

_____ And I'm nothing like you. _

Sans fell silent and to his knees, tears in his eyes as he remembered his sweetheart. 

_____ Look at you go _

They had held kindness in their heart and determination in their soul; had never lifted a finger against anyone; had been polite and gracious to the end.

_____ I just adore you _

What had they ever seen in him?

_____ I wish that I knew _

Of all people, why had they trusted him?

_____ What makes you think I'm so special _

And look how he'd betrayed their trust.

_____ If I could begin to do _

By harming an innocent human.

_____ Something that does right by you _

"i'm, i'm s-so sorry sweetheart… i didn't mean to…"

_____ I would do about anything _

"you told me to always be kind. because sometimes… sometimes it's all we can give, and sometimes, it can be enough."

_____ I would even learn how to love _

"but it wasn't enough for them. it wasn't enough for you, was it? i just… when i think back to how much i hurt you."

_____ When I see the way you look _

"we've been through so many resets and i haven't learnt a thing."

_____ Shaken by how long it took _

"or if i did, i lost it when i lost you."

_____ I could do about anything _

"can you remind me, sweetheart? could you do that for me?"

_____ I could even learn how to love like you _

"can you remind me how to love?"

_____ Love me like you _

Somewhere, somehow, Frisk heard his call. But couldn't call back to him. They couldn't tell him how far he'd come, how proud they were of him and how much they loved him. He didn't know. He didn't remember.


End file.
